


Выстрел

by Alata



Series: Архивные тексты [1]
Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata/pseuds/Alata
Summary: Ворошу архивы.Это - старый фанфик, который был выложен давно на сообществе приддоньяка на дайри, сиквел к фанфику Симбелин про плен: https://priddonyak.diary.ru/p202982033.htmСюжет оригинального фанфика строится вокруг плена, куда угодили Валентин и полезший его спасать Арно. Меня зацепила фраза, которую на прощание бросил злой Савиньяк, уверившийся, что Придд всё-таки предал Талиг: "Когда мы увидимся снова, я пристрелю Вас. Клянусь."Ну нельзя такими клятвами на Изломе бросаться, даже если Придд не дал ему договорить! Придд, оказавшийся не предателем, а лазутчиком, который должен был завести армию Бруно в ловушку, якобы передав сведения ради спасения своей жизни…И в моей голове родилось… это.
Relationships: Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac
Series: Архивные тексты [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790422
Kudos: 5





	Выстрел

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [фанфик про плен](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633958) by Симбелин. 



\- …Как и предполагалось, мне удалось взять в заложники одного из генералов и покинуть расположение дриксов, – голос Спрута был, как обычно, спокоен. Вот же медуза невозмутимая! Но жив! Жив, Зараза! – Господа маршалы, боюсь, мне придётся немедленно покинуть ставку, поскольку, в связи с упомянутыми ранее обстоятельствами, мне не стоит сталкиваться с виконтом Сэ лицом к лицу.  
\- Логично, – в голосе Лионеля явственно звучала досада. – Но проще было бы отослать Арно.  
\- Порученец будет так или иначе перемещаться между войсками, и шанс случайной встречи велик. Но если я буду в разведке, нам будет сложнее столкнуться, – стоял на своём Придд. – Я в достаточной мере освоился с этой областью, чтобы принести максимальную пользу.  
«Ах ты ж, кляча твоя несусветная! – мысленно возмутился Арно. – Он от меня бегать собрался? Неужто дуэли боится? Глупость же!»  
\- Хорошо, – в комнате раздался скрип – Лионель, видимо, встал из-за стола. – Мы Вас проводим. Бумаги выправлю сегодня же. Задерживаться в ставке Вам и правда не стоит.  
Дверь в кабинет Лионеля открылась, и Арно, сияя улыбкой, вскочил с насиженного стула возле двери:  
\- Полковник, я очень рад, что Вы вернулись! - воскликнул он и замер, потому что Валентин шарахнулся назад, побелел и уставился на него так, что все слова, которые Савиньяк собирался ему сказать, застряли в горле. Арно посмотрел на Миля, на замершего в дверях кабинета Ли и понял, что очень зря поспешил сегодня отыскать вернувшегося, наконец, Придда. От радости, надо понимать, поспешил. И сейчас, судя по лицам всех троих, крылья этой его радости и обрубят.  
Что он успел натворить?  
Рука Придда дёрнулась к шейному платку, ослабила узел. Он по-прежнему был бледен настолько, что волосы, упавшие на лицо, казались чёрными.  
\- Ох, младший, какие только кошки тебя сюда принесли, – тоскливо проговорил Миль и посмотрел на Валентина с глубоким и горьким сожалением.  
\- Что происходит? – Арно не узнал свой голос: хриплый, будто сорванный. Ощущение чего-то страшного накрывало с головой, и хотелось сделать что угодно, лишь бы братья сейчас улыбнулись и сказали, что все предчувствия – чушь.  
\- Видимо, от судьбы не убежишь, как ни старайся, – криво усмехнулся Валентин и поднял на Арно болезненно-яркие стальные глаза. – Виконт, Вы, полагаю, знаете, что любые клятвы, данные людьми нашего происхождения, тем более данные на Изломе, необходимо сдерживать, поскольку последствия их нарушения могут ударить не только по нам. Катастроф Талигу и без того на весь следующий Круг хватило. В нынешних условиях мы не можем пренебрегать осторожностью.  
\- О чём Вы? – быстро спросил Арно, хотя уже знал. Вспомнил.  
\- Вы поклялись убить меня, когда мы увидимся снова, виконт, – взгляд Валентина был отчаянным и больным. Он цеплялся за лицо Арно, будто пытался отпечатать его в памяти, и от этого сердце заходилось болью.  
\- Но я не успел поклясться. Вы меня остановили, – голоса почти не было, холодный ужас стискивал плечи, не давая вдохнуть глубоко. Взгляд Арно испуганной птицей метался между мрачными лицами братьев, умоляя опровергнуть, остановить это безумие, но и Миль, и Ли молчали, только смотрели одинаково тяжело.  
\- Успели или нет – это пусть решат иные силы, – качнул головой Валентин. – И пусть они рассудят, считать ли Вашу клятву свершившейся. Стреляйте, виконт.  
Арно вдруг почувствовал себя сухим листом, угодившим в бурный поток. Он всё ещё не верил, отказывался осознавать происходящее, а рука уже сама легла на чеканную рукоятку. Арно, как во сне, вытащил пистолет из кобуры, медленно поднял и взвёл курок, не понимая, как может стрелять в того, кто ни в чём не виноват. Разве это вина Валентина, что он, Арно Сэ, не смог увидеть дальше своего носа и сдержать свой язык, выговорив тогда это страшное «убью, когда мы встретимся»? Или он тогда сказал как-то иначе?

Мир застыл. Палец лежит на спусковом крючке, а между ним и Приддом всего пара шагов. Он при всём желании не сможет промахнуться. Взгляд у Валентина горько-нежный, и кроме этой серой бездны Арно не видит больше ничего.  
Как жить дальше после того, как грянет выстрел?  
Арно не знает, как. Дыхание замерло, сердце колотится в горле, и он уже почти видит, как дуло кутается в плотный пороховой дым, а Валентин падает, чтобы больше никогда не подняться.

Осечка.

В первую секунду Арно не понял, что означал этот сухой щелчок. А потом пистолет тяжело грохнулся на пол, и он шагнул к Валентину, сгрёб его в охапку, вжал в себя изо всех сил, шепча что-то глупое и бессмысленное. Что-то про «никогда больше», кажется. Пальцы зарылись в пропылённые волосы, которые он уже почти видел – видел! – слипшимися от крови. Мир ворвался в уши цокотом копыт по утоптанной земле за распахнутым окном кабинета и скрипом двери, закрывшейся за братьями, а он всё стоял, вцепившись в Валентина, будто тот мог куда-то исчезнуть, и лёгшие на его спину узкие ладони обжигали даже сквозь плотное сукно мундира.  
\- Всё хорошо, – тихо проговорил Придд, осторожно поглаживая вздрагивающую спину, и Арно понял, что плачет. Он осыпал поцелуями каштановые пряди, пахнущие пылью и вереском, лицо, всё ещё бледное и осунувшееся, подрагивающие веки, под которыми горели серым огнём эти невозможные глаза, самые сладкие на свете губы, а слёзы всё текли, и остановить их никак не получалось.  
Обошлось, миновало, пролетело, едва не задев висок острым краем. Они оба живы и проживут теперь тысячу лет, не меньше, ведь как иначе, если солнце сквозь открытую дверь кабинета слепит глаза, губы ноют от поцелуев, а горячие руки Валентина сквозь кожу касаются, кажется, самого сердца? Больно и сладко, невозможно больно и сладко. Всё, что хочешь, только не уходи, не умирай, останься. Останусь, куда же мне деться от тебя? И яркое солнце сияет в серых глазах, заливает их золотом, а в теле жар, от которого срывается дыхание, и мир взрывается фейерверком и тает на губах нежным поцелуем.  
Они слишком разные, чтобы это было просто, но сейчас, вздрагивая, всплывая из глубин ошеломительного наслаждения и видя напротив такие же рассредоточенные серые глаза, Арно знает, что хочет этого. Он боится загадывать, но изо всех сил хочет, чтобы это удивительное «мы» стало реальностью. Через боль, через страх, через непонимание – пусть так, но ради того, чтобы этот человек, так ласково поглаживающий сейчас его пальцы, был рядом, Арно Сэ готов на всё.  
Так долго, как получится, но пусть будет.  
Спокойный, ехидный, непонятный – пусть будет рядом, потому что он и есть – счастье.

Сохрани это счастье навеки,  
Запечатай его поцелуем.  
Солнце греет сомкнутые веки,  
Сердце плачет и сердце ликует.

Прикоснуться к тебе, как к святыне,  
Осознать, как всё хрупко и нежно –  
То, что нужно и важно отныне  
Для меня в этом счастье безбрежном.

Сердце бьётся и больно, и сладко.  
Руки жадно тебя обнимают.  
Отдаю тебе всё без остатка,  
И другого уже не желаю.

Я не знаю, надолго ли это,  
Но сейчас время будто застыло.  
Это – наше счастливое лето,  
Что с утра тусклой осенью было.

Жизнь покатится вдаль, но отныне  
Сердце плачет, смеётся, ликует,  
Горько-сладкой медовой полынью,  
Отзываясь твоим поцелуям.

* * *


End file.
